recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chilean Cuisine
Browse All Chilean Recipes: Chilean Appetizers | Chilean Beverages | Chilean Soups | Chilean Salads | Chilean Vegetarian | Chilean Meat Dishes | Chilean Snacks | Chilean Desserts Chile - Cooking and Food Overview of Chilean Cuisine History Before the invasion by the Spanish in the 16th century, Northern Chile was under the Inca rule whereas the Araucanian Indians inhabited central and southern Chile. The Araucanian Indians were not completely subjugated until 1880s. Even though Chile declared its independence in 1810, and a decisive victory over the Spanish was not achieved until 1818. In the war of the Pacific (1879-80), Chile defeated Peru and Bolivia and won its northern lands. Having fought with the Spanish, Peruvians and Bolivians; these countries left a great deal of influence on Chile’s traditional cuisine, other traditions as well as customs of Chile. However, these conquests gave rise to one of the richest culinary revolutions in the history of Chile. The Spanish found a wealth of culinary specialities such as chocolates, peanuts, vanilla, beans, Squash, avocados, coconuts, corn and tomatoes. In turn the Spanish brought to the Chileans products such as Pork, Beef, Lamb, citrus fruits, garlic, cheese, milk, Wheat, vinegar and wine. Nevertheless, much of the Chilean structures and institutions stayed pretty much the same, as they were influenced by its invaders and other wars, but they never succeeded in extinguishing the native culture and traditions, which are still part of Chile today. Cuisines of Chile Some of the world’s finest and most varied seafood is yielded by the Chileans, as are many of its traditional dishes that are specialities from the sea. In the Cuisine of Chile, wine is very prominent. A few traditional dishes that are common are like the traditional cazuela, which is a clear broth with rice, Potato, corn on the cob added with a piece of Beef or Chicken, which ever you prefer. A summer favourite among the Chileans is the delicious de choclo, mixes Chicken, Beef olives and vegetable in a corn casserole. Espandas are very popular snacks throughout the country. Pan amasado another scrumptious heavy bread that is baked in wood stoked ovens can be found in the Cuisines of Chile. Even though Chile is not all that famous for its meat dishes, nevertheless you can find grilled Beef recipes all over the cuisine of Chile, Lomo a la pobre is a popular meat dish, it is a filling combination of steak topped with two fried eggs that is accompanied with French fries. In the cuisines of Chile you will discover that, Chile’s extraordinary varied seafood is among the world’s best. The real delicacies that are in the Chile cuisine are Chilean mariscos (shellfish), centolla (King Crab) etc. There are tremendous yummy cuisines in Chile, from seafood to meat dishes to delicious desserts and beverages. Chilean Food Glossary Finding the ingredients for a Chilean Recipe is not so easy when you do not know the names of the ingredients. Take time to make a list of ingredients, as well as the names they may be found under at the local markets. * Check out the Chilean Food Glossary Preparation Methods for Chilean Cooking Preparing your Chilean cuisine from the abundant recipes that are found in the cuisines of Chile is not difficult at all. Some of the dishes might require some time, but most of them do not consume a lot of your time. Make sure that you have fish grills, as there is an abundant variety of seafood recipes in the Chilean cuisine. Steamers and pressure pots are also necessary. Using the right amount of spices, fresh fruits as well as vegetables is important while preparing your Chilean cuisine. Chile yields some of the world's finest and most varied seafood, and many of its traditional plates are specialties from the sea. Some of the cuisines of Chile use wine in their cuisine, so having the appropriate kinds of wine for your Chilean cuisine are vital. It is always advised to use fresh vegetables and fruits to make your Chilean cuisine more authentic. Preparing a Chilean cuisine is quite simple and involves a great deal of fun. Make sure you have all the important things needed to prepare your Chilean meal to make it simply irresistible. Special Equipment for Chilean Cooking There is no such special equipment that you would need for making your Chilean cuisine. Most of the equipment and the utensils that you will be using will already be available in your kitchen. Nevertheless, it is not a bad idea to invest in some oven, non-stick pots and pans, wooden stirrers as they are always more handy than the stain-less steel ones, a good stove etc. since most of the Chilean cuisine is a combination of a variety of sea foods, having some fish grills for barbequing your cuisine is always useful. For baking some of the scrumptious dishes that are found in the cuisine of Chile, baking ovens that are readily available in the market can make your cooking a lot easier and more enjoyable. You will find that many of the recipes in the Chilean cuisine use the technique of frying; therefore it is essential to have a deep-frying pan as well as a normal non-stick pan. A food processor can also come into being very handy. Sharp knives and metal skewers are needed for threading lam, Chicken as well as fish meat and some fresh vegetables too. If you have all of these equipments, then preparing your Chilean cuisine becomes not only enjoyable but also adds delicacy to the entire process of making your meal. Chilean Food Traditions and Festivals There are many common traditions and festivals where food is grandly served, such as births, weddings, funerals etc. For many centuries, the Paris education of many Chilean intellectuals has influenced Chile’s art, music and many other traditions. Every time there is a festival involving various forms of art and music a wide array of Chile’s cuisine is served to the guests as it is their custom. Scrumptious desserts and drinks as well as meals from the cuisine of Chile are presented in special events and gatherings. The wedding ceremonies in Chile are grand; therefore the cuisine on wedding ceremonies is also extremely lavish and very traditional. On the occasion of a birth of a child, there is a lot of festivity, all the family members gather and abundant delicacies from the cuisine of Chile are served to their guests. You will find many of the food traditions and festivals in Chile including authentic cuisine of Chile while they celebrate. Eating authentic and traditional cuisine is not only a custom but greatly enjoyed by the Chileans. People in Chilean Food * Are you into Chilean Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Category:Chilean Cuisine Category:South American Cuisine